Love and Shadows
by DevilAngelWolf27
Summary: Toguro's sister, Samantha joins up with the Urameshi gang, and secrets are exposed and pasts unraveled. HieixOC I DO NOT OWN YYH, BUT I DO OWN MY OC
1. Chapter 1 The Wait

_"means talking; *means thinking; 'means telepathical conversations; and () these mean I'm talking to you guys, and [means actions]._

You have dark-blood-red hair that goes 2 your ankles, and black bangs. Your nails are sharp as knives and they're pretty long, and always painted black. You have on a long blood-red and black gown, with black boots(If you've seen Underworld before it's the boots Selene wears).You are standing next to your brother awaiting the guests, and u don't have any patience at all, so you're pretty fed up right now.

"Have patience Samantha. Soon everyone that is to show up to this year's Dark Tournament will be showing up, even Koenma and Genkai," Toguro said with tired-ness in his voice.

"I told u that u should have slept before everyone was to arrive, but no u had to stay up till 5AM, then never even take a nap! How do u stand it!" Samantha replied a bit furiously.

[ding-dong]

"They are arriving, be careful 'cause u never know who will try to pick off their opponents" Sam warned.

"Look out for your own self runt," Toguro said right before the demons were let in.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning of the Party

Once the demons were inside, Sam was surrounded by demons trying to shake her hand and give her a hug, it was like no-one here was everyone else's' enemy.

The only person who didn't hug her was a short demon, 'bout 5', gravity defying black spiky hair, 'bout 130 to 140 pounds, and looked around 160-170(HUMAN:16-17) years old.

Sam didn't mind not getting a hug from him, since his head would have went into your [ahem] chest [cough], and you have a nice chest [cough] B almost C [ahem] chest.

* Thank god he didn't hug me, or his head would have gone straight into my chest.*

'That is one of the reasons I didn't hug you.'

'SO you're a telepath, keep out of my head or you'll regret it.' you hiss into his mind.

'What are you going to do, hiss at me like a cat?' he replied.

'No, I'll rip you apart, and let my "pets" eat you smart-one,' Sam said with what sounded like blood-lust in her mind voice.

'Didn't think you would have a blood-lust for my blood... I heard your type of demon mix produces very good tasting blood, which I will have a taste of when I defeat you in the Dark Tournament!' he said in a slyly.

'By the way, are you the infamous Hiei, who turned good?' Sam said with a lot of curiosity in her voice.

Before he could answer Toguro cut in, "Come on sis, time for the worst part of the party/banquet, the welcoming speech," Toguro said with a LOT of loath in his voice.

"OK bro."

'See you later...'

"Hiei, you were right about the name," he said in a mumble.

"OK, bye Hiei," she said aloud this time.


	3. Chapter 3 Speeches and Side Conversation

"Welcome to the banquet in which we will celebrate the Dark Tournament. Three days after this banquet the Dark Tournament shall begin. This time, my sister, Samantha will also be included. That means you better suck up to her and she might kill you less painfully, right Sam?" Toguro looked in my direction.

"Yes Toguro. Normally I let them suffer as I drain the blood from their bodies slowly, which actually causes quite a lot of pain surprisingly. Then I... Well we'll let their imagination do the rest," I answered as I saw shudders in the crowd as they imagined their slow painful deaths.

*It's a wonder what goes through their minds, it'd probably be worse just for me being Toguro's sister.*

"Also, while I remember to include formalities, I would like to welcome Koenma to this banquet, for I know he's in here somewhere. Also are his lackeys, which I believe are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Yes, I did just say Hiei Jaganshi. Hiei," Toguro said, extending his arm in the general direction Hiei was in," why don't you come up here and say hello to a lot of your former... colleagues, I guess u could call them."

Hiei didn't move an inch.

"That's OK Toguro, everyone will see him at the tournament, then they could..."properly" say hello," I said, faking a sadistic blood lust in my voice, supposedly thinking about them ripping each other apart, "If you don't mind Toguro, I want out of this damn party." I never waited for an answer as I teleported to my room.

A few moments later Hiei appeared.

"I didn't need your help back there."

I glanced at him, and then proceeded to stare at my wall, " Well, looks like you got it whether you liked it or not."

He took a step in my direction as he whispered, " Why? Why did you even help me back there? No-one helps me, I always fend for myself."

"Well, maybe that's why I helped you. Everyone, no matter how strong or like stone they are, they need help at one point or another. Hell, even I'll admit that I need help every once in a while. That one of the reasons I have this on my arm," I said as I pointed to a black heart with a red break cracking through the center on my left wrist," Every heart, no matter how dark, scarred, torn, or like stone it is, can still love and care for someone. With love and care comes the need to help someone and be helped by someone."

"You are an interesting creature Samantha. How do you even think the way you do? I didn't even think about that till you pointed it out... Is that the light mix in you talking?" Hiei questioned, a bit of puzzlement on his face.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure about that. It's just the way I see things. Even I find it strange here and there... Why did you join Koenma? And how did you?" I was curious...

"There was a choice I had to make, so I choose to work for the baby. I stole a certain item that held a lot of value to Koenma and his father, so Yusuke found me, beat me, and took back that damn sword. I actually liked it. Why do you want to know Samantha?" Hiei looked at me, trying to read something in my eyes or my facial expression. I had everything shut off to not show him what I wanted, I had already closed my mind to him.

"I was curious, that doesn't happen too often with notorious demons. I'm going to go back and join the party before Toguro wonders what both of us are doing out of the party together. Have a nice night Hiei," I whispered and disappeared.

I appeared right next to Koenma, it made him jump 5 feet in the air.

*Did that really scare him?*

"Koenma, can I talk to you?" I decided to be polite.

"Why do you wish to talk to Koenma Miss Samantha? I must know why before I let you go off to talk," a very polite red head who I believed was Kurama asked me.

"It's personal business that I must speak with him about, and no, I will not try and murder Koenma in your absence. I have more respect than that dear Kurama," I answered, saying just enough for him to let me pull Koenma away from everyone else.

"Why did you bring me to the meadow to talk Samantha? Is it really that important?" Koenma asked, he was in his teenager form.

"I want to talk to you about joining Hiei and the rest of your group. I don't want to be with Toguro in the Dark Tournament..." I muttered, hoping no-one would stumble into our conversation.

"Hmm, so you want to join team Urameshi? What has brought you to this team instead of any others?" Koenma questioned, looking at me suspiciously.

"I don't want my brother to win this tournament, and I know he would if I was on his team. Team Urameshi is the only team that is capable of defeating Toguro and the rest of his team with my help. Plus I like the people on your team more than all the others. I can at least stand Hiei and the others."

"But you haven't even talked to Yusuke or Kuwabara...But... I might make an exception... It was Hiei who caught your eye, wasn't it? Koenma looked me in the eye as he spoke, laughter detectable in his eyes.

"So what? I can get along with Hiei and Kurama. I'll probably try and shoot Kuwabara cause I've heard how stupid he is... But I want to join your team. So, Koenma, sir," I mentally cringed as I said the word sir," can I join team Urameshi?"


	4. Chapter 4 Out With The Secret

"Well Samantha... I believe that I should ask the team before I make my decision," Koenma said, pulling out what looked like a compact mirror. He opened the mirror and said," Botan, round up the team and have them meet me at the meadow. It's urgent." I looked at the compact and saw a young looking girl with long blue hair and a cheery face.

"Yes Koenma sir!" she replied in a joyful voice. It gave me the chills to hear someone that happy. Koenma closed the compact and turned his attention back to me.

"That was Botan. She's what the humans consider the Grim Reaper. While I can remember, what type of demon are you anyways Samantha?" Koenma asked, curiosity holding him for he had almost no file on Samantha Rose.

"Well first off, my name's not Samantha Rose. It's Kitara Blood. I changed it so people wouldn't recognize my name."

"Wait, you're Kitara Blood! You were the most infamous underground killer, you're name was barely spoken because of it. Most people just know you as shadow blade, the blade that's killed millions of both humans and demons. No-one's ever escaped your fury that you put into your blade! And you want to join team Urameshi! I don't even need to ask what type of demon you are now. But just to make sure I'm right, aren't you a Darkness Goddess, Darkness Dragon, Fire Dragon, and a Light Dragon?" Koenma asked, excitement running through his veins and his voice.

"There was always 2 parts people never mentioned when they said my mix, I'm also part Shadow and Wolf. The wolf part is too complicated to explain. Hiei doesn't remember what I look like anymore, so he didn't realize I was Kitara. This will be interesting once he finds out," I replied, a little irritated that I always had to remind people I'm part Shadow and Wolf.

"Ah, the team's here," Koenma motioned to four boys, Botan was also with them. "This," Koenma announced pointing to a guy with slicked back hair," is Yusuke, the leader of the team. The one with bright orange hair is Kuwabara. I believe you already know Kurama and Hiei."

"Yes, I go way back with Hiei, and I remember Kurama from a little bit ago," I answered sweetly. Hiei looked at me strangely, trying to place where he would have known me from before.

"Isn't this Toguro's sister, Samantha? What's she doing out here with you?" Yusuke asked, a little suspicious.

"Who cares Urameshi, she's hot!" Kuwabara said with his usual I.Q. of negative 10.

"Actually, her real name is Kitara Blood," Koenma announced, shock running across both Hiei and Kurama's faces," and she wishes to join the team for the Dark Tournament."

"You're kidding me! This baka is Kitara Blood? Shadow Blade? Bullshit!" Hiei shouted, not believing Koenma, for he didn't want to remember any of his dreaded past.

"Hmm? You don't want to remember me Hiei? I'm offended... Or do you not wish to remember something else?" I said quietly, reverting into telepathic speech, ' You don't want to remember the night I slept in your bed, and you where wearing boxers with black hearts on them, secretly spelling out shadow blade in the shadows cast upon it?'

'Shut up Kit... The past is the past.'

"So can I join or no?" I asked in another cheery and sweet voice, no matter how much it killed me to do.

"Hmm, why not? Like Kuwabara said, she is hot," Yusuke muttered the last part under his breath, but I still heard it.

*Note to self, Yusuke's I.Q. has now reached the level negative 5.*

"You all should definitely win now that Kitara is on your team. Go rest up now, the tournament is only in 3 days."

"Alright baby-breath," I mumbled teleporting to where I knew the guy's rooms were.

A few minutes later Hiei showed up, and I knew the others were still a good 5-10 minutes behind.

"Hiei, I'm staying with you in your room, got it?"

"Sure...Wait, what?" Hiei stammered out, shock actually breaking through on his face.

"I already told you," I replied, then went into his room and fell asleep on his bed before he could object.


	5. Chapter 5 Memory Lane

#from Hiei's view#

'Hn, that baka. Where am I supposed to sleep now?' I thought, slowly entering my room. I looked over at my bed and see Kitara's sleeping form, unmoving ,except for breath, and undisturbed. I wonder what runs through her head as she dreams... hmm, I might be able to get in with her mind asleep. I moved slowly over to my bed, careful not to wake her.

*I hate how she always had that effect on me. I act like a fucking fool when I'm around her...* And with that thought I delved into her mind.

~In Kitara's dreams, her POV~

I start to sing Flyleaf's All Around Me softly, always sleeping but never dreaming, I just walk around in my mind and remember. I stop when I feel an intruder enter my confinement.

*Who would... Hiei, you think you're so sly, ha-ha, time to make sure you remember so I can watch you squirm for what you did to me.* I entered another song, the one that led off to that night...

#Hiei POV#

*I hear her voice* I thought, walking around in the wilderness of her mind, trying to find her.

I hear her singing about blood and pain, I think it's a Flyleaf song I heard on the radio once. I leap into a tree and listen as she starts singing a 30 Seconds to Mars song, "I'm not running from you, Hiei." When she said my name I stopped breathing. Memories flooded back to me like a tidal wave;

I was chasing her through the meadow," Kit! Slow down! You know your faster than me, you don't have to rub it in!" For as long as I can remember Kit's always been faster than me, and I prided myself in speed.

"You need to hurry up and learn how to keep up! Ha-ha. I'm a girl and can run faster than you!"

That's what got me motivated, I sprinted and then pounced on her, pinning her beneath me, staring into each other's eyes. As I leaned in to kiss her I whispered," I love you Kitara," and my lips crashed onto hers with passion. (We were what would be considered our teenage years when we knew each other... I was happy with her) She rolled me over so she was on top, never breaking our kiss.

*I think I'm in heaven* I thought to myself, never wanting to let her go.

The scene changed to my bedroom from back then, after we had satisfied each other. I know what she's trying to make me see...

"Hiei I love you," she whispered into my ear, slightly tickling me. I gave her a light kiss.

"I love you too Kitara."

'Hiei, what are you doing with her, you know you can never love anyone, stop trying to kid yourself. Leave her, make her hate you, let her see who you really are. Don't let me watch this illusion of you with her in bed.'

"Oh god," I whispered.

"What's wrong Hiei?" she looked scared.

I didn't answer her. I kissed her one more time, then disappeared.

*I hope we never have to meet again while "he" is alive*

The scene melted away and I almost fall out of the tree before getting my bearings back.

*She just had to show me that, I've been trying to forget...*

'I know you have Hiei, but it's what happened you ass. You broke my heart that night, That's the night I became Shadow Blade.'

I didn't answer her, but sighed out of her mind softly.

~Hiei's room, Kitara's POV~

I watched him slowly open his eyes, coming out of my dreams.

"Do you remember now what you had did to me? That night destroyed me, but I've rebuilt myself. You made me remember when you guys showed up at the party, I was playing dumb, acting like I barely even knew your name," I stared him right in those beautiful crimson eyes," And I realized something... I'm still fucking pissed about that night, but I forgive you for it..."

He sat there silent, his eyes betraying every bit of emotion he felt. I could still read him like an open book. "I have my reasons for what I did that night, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past. I am sorry for what I did that night, but I can't change that now, it was 50 years ago..."

"Then lay with me and sleep tonight, and don't invade my mind any longer. Is that ok with you, Hiei?" I questioned, wanting to see what his answer was, scooting over to make room for his body if he said yes... But he didn't give me an answer, he only laid down in the space I made and put his arm around my waist, falling in a dreamlike state seconds before I did with a smile on my face that I won.


	6. Chapter 6 Thinking and Loathing

I wake up to grey light filtering through the black curtains. My mind rewinds the previous day so I can remember where I am.

'Oh yeah, I'm in Hiei's room.'

I sit up and actually look around, the room empty of Hiei's presence. I'm not surprised by that though, he's most likely a little conflicted. My hand rests on my neck where he had marked me so many years ago. I always liked the flaming snowflake, it was always entrancing to watch the flames dance.

I climb out of bed and quickly go through my morning stretches before taking a quick shower, dreading something I'm going to have to do today. Pulling on my black jeans and my "Don't Make Me Go Zelda On You" tee-shirt, I sense everyone starting to wake and move around the house for breakfast and getting ready for the day.

I pad downstairs and while everyone's taking showers I fix up some pancakes and bacon, along with some eggs benedicts (so yummy, it's a english muffin, with a slice of circular canadian bacon, a poached egg, and hollandaise sauce). I grab two plates full and teleport to my other bedroom.

I knock on Toguro's door, waiting for him to allow me in.

"Breakfast?" he questions, suspicion in the edges of his eyes about my absence last night.

"Lets eat first, then I will explain," I slightly lie, since I do not plan to fully tell him what's going on.

We quietly eat our breakfast while trying to feel the other's emotions out, wondering what has happened to make us grow apart slowly. We push our plates to the side and I take a deep breath.

"Please remember I will always love you brother, but there is something I need to do," I get up and hug him, feeling guilty on the inside since he will not understand what's going on until it's too late, but he will not know why, " Please forgive me."

With that wish, I teleport to my favorite meadow in the middle absolutely nowhere, so I can think, wishing I did not have to hurt my brother, but unable to find a way around how to stop what he's going to do, whether he means well or not.

I stare into the forest like that for a few hours, until I feel Koenma's attention nagging at the back of my mind, then teleport back to the boy's house. At my sudden appearance on the couch, Kuwabara falls off of the other side in surprise while Yusuke laughs annoyingly loud while Kurama just covers his mouth with his hand as his chest slightly shakes.

"Sorry," I whisper, not having meant to scare anyone. I notice Hiei's presence near the window, more than likely sitting on the window sill like usual.

"Miss Kitara? Did you cook breakfast this morning?" Kurama kindly asks, "It was completely delicious, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, I like to cook," I smile at Kurama because of how sweet he is, even though it's me he's addressing, the murderer, the smile slowly slips away, "If you will excuse me, I need to go train and think."

Before anyone replies I slip outside and head through the trees surrounding their house. I don't stop till I find a small clearing.

'This will work,' is my only thought before I sit on the grass, my head between my knees. I'm still adjusting to what I had done for these last fifty years, and actually feeling like a true monster over it. In my loathing, my form blurs into a smoky, shadowed black dragon.

#Hiei's POV#

I followed her through the forest, able to tell something has her upset, even if she was masking it. I see her stop in a clearing and immediately slump down to the forest floor, looking dejected with her head between her legs. I jump into a tree to settle down into and watching her face twist with pain and self loathing as her outline blurs into what looks like a shadowy black dragon.

I look down at my arm with the bandages, thinking, 'Why is she loathing herself so much, it's making my arm ache with her emotions.'

I fade back into the trees towards the house with the bakas and Kurama, wanting to get away from the pain and let her deal with her emotions.


	7. Chapter 7 Emotions

Ok everyone, I decided I will actually talk to you this time. This is my first fanfic in a long time, so please don't judge me to harshly. I would appreciate reviews, but that's up to you guys.

I really hope you enjoy . DevilAngelWolf27

#Hiei's POV#

The pain was agonizing, my arm felt like it was being burned off. Her emotions are linked to it, and I haven't felt this excruciating pain in 50 years. I climb into my window, losing my balance in a wave of pain as I fall onto my bed. Just laying there, and laying there. Trying to ride the pain that I had no control over.

#Kitara's POV#

My heart hurt, and my soul felt guilty. I stayed like this for hours, dwelling on all the lives I've taken, the pain I've inflicted. Making me hate myself more and more, wishing I could give back the lives that I took because of Hiei's betrayal.

'It's his fault! I never would have become a killing machine if he hadn't left like he did!'

My fist slams into a tree, destroying the bottom portion of the trunk, not caring that it fall centimeters in front of me.

'I don't forgive him, I refuse to forgive him! He turned me into a monster!' My heart ices over, not in pain anymore, but not really feeling anything else 'I will deal with him, but I no longer forgive him. I refuse to love him anymore!'

With that I head back to the house, to deal with my new housemates and get ready for the Dark Tournament that starts in two days, when I will have to see the betrayal in my brother's eyes.

#Hiei's POV#

The pain began to slowly ebb away, taking it's time. When it reached a bearable level I walked to my window, able to see in the distance her making her way back to the house.

"Hn."

'Damn women, being so emotional. I wonder if she remembers," gazing at my arm again, "I wonder if she remembers why she's so linked to it."

I sense the fox outside of my door, can feel his slight worry about why he hasn't seen me for hours, even though he probably sensed I was back in the house.

"You don't have to stand outside of my door Kurama, you are allowed in."

He hesitantly opens my door, wondering how he will find me. He takes in my disheveled appearance and notices a tinge to my arm bandages, which looks suspiciously like blood.

"Hiei," he begins softly as he closes my door behind him, "are you feeling ok? What's wrong?"

The fox is the closest thing I have to a best friend, so I am conflicted about telling him or keeping it to myself.

After a minute in silence, I speak up, "I am ok now fox, I just had to deal with something for a little bit."

"But why are you bleeding?"

"It was just punishing me like I deserve. Do not worry about it. I'm going to grab a shower, is dinner almost done?

"Hiei... Dinner was hours ago. How long were you... Preoccupied?" his eyes showing his worry.

"I don't know, but I'll eat something after I shower," I push past him with towel in hand.

As I close the bathroom door, I whisper *Thank you* lightly into his mind, so he barely believes he even heard it.

#Kitara's POV#

I walk back into the house, bee-lining for the kitchen where I smell the remnants of dinner, steak. I don't even notice Yusuke or Kuwabara sitting in the kitchen waiting for me to get home because my hunger is overtaking my mind.

'FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD'

I wolf down half my steak before I notice them staring at me, trying to remember if they've ever seen a girl eat steak out of her hands.

"Hi," Yusuke decides to break the silence first, "Hungry?" He breaks out into a grin, "We got mashed potatoes in the fridge too if you want some."

"Dude, Urameshi! She eats like I do!" with that comment I finish my steak, losing my appetite, I throw the picked clean bone at his head, "What did I say?"

His confusion makes me feel slightly guilty, but it also make me grin. "So what's up? Why were you guys watching me eat?"

"We were just waiting up for when you got home to see if you were ok," Yusuke actually sounded slightly concerned, "Kurama's actually checking on Hiei now, he's been even weirder then usual today."

At that moment Kurama walks down the steps, "He's ok, pretty normal really," he realizes I'm standing in the kitchen, "Ah, welcome back Kitara. I hope you are ok."

"Yes, I'm fine. But we need to talk about tomorrow, since the Tournament starts in two days. Do we have last minute training that we are doing tomorrow?" I have no idea what they have in mind.

"Actually, yes. We are going to train in the morning, and the girls will show up in the afternoon," Kurama says with a slight smile and I can tell Yusuke and Kuwabara are psyched.

"The girls?"

Chapter 7 is complete! Whoo-hoo! I've never gotten this far in one of my fanfics before! I always end up losing where I'm at with them. PLEASE review, I beg! I want to feel at least a smidgen of love, PLEASE! . DevilAngelWolf27


	8. Chapter 8 Training and Meeting the Girls

**First, a shout out to Pandapop and KatiexHiei, Panda for being my first review, Katie for being my first favorite. I THANK YOU! No-one else has reviewed or favorited, which makes me VERY sad *cries in the corner* oh well, I'll deal. But please review, even if you just want to tell me I suck and Its stupid, it's still something. XD On with the show ^_^**

"The girls?" I was confused, they had girls? Who are they and what mental illness do they have?

"Yea! You're going to meet my girlfriend Keiko, Kuwabara's girlfriend Yukina, and Botan, the Grim Reaper and who Kurama is currently courting," Yusuke had a big grin on his face, Kuwabara was staring off in the distance with a goofy smile, and Kurama just had the slightest of smiles playing on his lips.

"I know Yukina, haven't seen her in a long time..." 'Hm,' I wondered,' Has he told her yet?'

*No, I haven't told her and I don't plan too, so don't open that big mouth of yours onna.*

*I won't tell her.*

"YOU KNOW MY DARLING!" Kuwabara looks like he was just given a Christmas present in July," Then you can tell me more about her!"

The happy dance he does is way too scary to subject anyone else to, even in words.

"It depends on what you want to know. The last time I talked to her was before she was taken prisoner for a certain quality trait of hers," not sure if I should talk about her tear gems in front of them in case they weren't told about that," but most likely anything you would ask me, you could ask her."

I did NOT want to be information girl, especially when I don't know what she would be okay with telling him. I do not spill secrets, ever.

"Why do I have a feeling Botan is going to scare the crap out of me?" I had the slightest of tinglings of a memory involving her, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was that made me have a weird fear of her. Thinking her name made a song by Silver Sun Pickups come into mind, I believe it was called Panic Switch...

The slight padding of feet on the stairs breaks my focus on trying to retrieve the memory, and is completely lost when Kurama says, "Ah, Hiei, there's steak in the refrigerator.

All he does is grunt in reply, and flash a strange look my way on his way to the fridge.

I glare in reply, which really throws him for a loop.

#Hiei's POV#

'What? I thought she forgave me... What's going on?'

I try to secretly look into her mind, and she blocks me so ferociously that I stumble with my fingers just barely grazing the handle, which earns me weird looks from Yusuke and Kurama as Kuwabara busts out laughing.

I look at Kitara, and her gaze is as hard as stone. I am utterly confused and have absolutely no idea what is going through her head.

"I'm going to bed, did Koenma prepare a room for me?" Her voice has a slight edge to it, but you can tell she is trying to be civil.

With a look from Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara jump up, "He did! We'll show you to your room." They rush out of there, knowing Kurama wants them to scat so he can talk to Hiei.

"Good night Kitara," Kurama politely says before she walks out the room, a slight wave of her hand as acknowledgement to Kurama's good night.

He turned to look at me, and I knew he wasn't going to let me get away with an "I'm fine". I sigh, settling into a chair and getting ready for a possibly long discussion. I hate talking.

"We met about 52 years ago," I began wearily," we piqued each other's interests. It started as rivalry because of our psychic abilities, always testing the other's strength of mind, " I rub my temples slightly, Kurama just sits there listening, "Slowly we began to be less of rivals and more like friends who liked to compete. Eventually we started to fall in... love with each other," it pained me greatly to say that when someone is listening to me," We were happy together, training together, fighting together, and eventually loving together."

This part always made me feel like the bastard I was, "Then, after two years together, after running in the meadow, and then after certain things in my bed, we finally said that we love each other," I was damned if I was going to let the pain of what I did in my voice with the fox listening so intently, "A voice spoke to me, a voice that belonged to someone who I thought was dead long ago. He spoke with me, and it scared me enough to leave her, still naked in my bed, and without a word, only a good bye kiss, and I fled. I haven't seen her since, until yesterday." I hang my head in shame.

"My question is," Kurama began, "who could actually scare you into leaving her? I never heard of you being scared by anyone."

I hesitate before answering, but I figure what the hell since I've already told him everything else, "My father."

#Kitara's POV#

As we walk to my room, they try to make chit chat but drop it quickly when they tell I am really not in the mood. We walk to the door right past Hiei's, and they extend their arms and bow, "Your room milady," before they can break out laughing at their cheesiness they run to their perspective rooms, chuckling on the way. I shrug, not being able to find it funny because I'm too numb.

I open the door to a room with lilac walls, black and red bed sheets, dark oak chests to hold my clothes and belongings, and plush dark purple carpet. The ceiling is painted night sky blue with stars and planets on it, showing constellations and pure beauty in my opinion. I am actually able to smile since Koenma must have busted his ass to figure out a room I would actually like and have it done within a day. I notice that there is even a private bath connected to my room, probably because I am the only girl actually living in the house.

I decide to take a quick shower and then pull on soft fleece black pajamas and tuck myself into bed. I stare at the ceiling marveling at all of the constellations he was able to fit onto the small ceiling. I have an idea and focus on the ceiling, when the stars start to slightly rotate, I smile to myself. I made it so the constellations would rotate like a real night sky would, and the missing constellations would show up when they were supposed to. I fall asleep quickly after that, the comfort of the night sky above me.

I wake up to the startling forest green eyes of Kurama and Yusuke's brown ones. I realize Yusuke was shaking me, which is probably the only reason I even woke up.

"What the hell-" They move back as I sit up, "What time is it?"

"It's 8 o'clock," Kurama calmly replies.

"It's training time!" Yusuke shouts enthusiastically, making me want to strangle him if my hands weren't covering my ears.

I give him one of my most evil glares and he backs up a few steps, looking up to avoid my glare.

"Oh, that is so cool! How'd you get it to move!" I have no idea what he's talking about for a moment, but then remember how I changed my ceiling last night.

"Very creative," Kurama muses, "I like how it moves with the real sky."

I groggily try to remember exactly what I did to change it, "I think I infused the ceiling with some of my spirit energy and shaped it to do what I wished of it. Now, get out so I can get dressed.

I drag myself out of bed and quickly brush my long hair, tying it into a long braid with a spike strap so if there's fighting no-one can try to use that as too much of an advantage. I pull on a black tank top and sweats, not really caring how I look since it's only training.

'Knowing my luck I'll paired up with Hiei, I don't think I can deal with that and not hurt him right now. The tournaments tomorrow and I can't have an injured teammate.'

Sighing, I pull on my black sneakers and head to the kitchen where everyone is gathered for breakfast, everyone trying to eat as quickly as possible to get to training since the girls are going to show up around noon.

"Ok," Kurama begins, "I have decided that today, Kitara and I shall train together on agility and technique, and Yusuke and Kuwabara, you will need to team up and try to land a hit on Hiei and/or capture him," Hiei just smirks at the boys who have barely visible sweat marks on their heads, "Everyone ready?" We all nod and head outside to the training area and begin stretching to make ourselves more limber.

I face Kurama across the clearing and contemplate my training assignment, which is to get across the clearing as he attacks with his rose whip and try to get hit as few times as possible before I reach him. It doesn't sound too hard, but I prepare myself to be ready to not be perfect with this, because overconfidence is the worst thing possible to have.

We nod, and I'm off, ducking and rolling and jumping to avoid his whip. But, he's extremely skilled with it and lands a slash on my ankle, but it doesn't slow me down as I jump through a slight gap in the whip and hit the ground running. I only get one more cut before I make it to him and tackle him, but not too hard. He smiles at me for doing a good job with the exercise and we try it again and again for at least an hour, since this is agility training for me, and accuracy for him. I end up with only 6 cuts total. We move onto sparring for the remainder of the morning, almost evenly matched. We both aren't very injured, we were to even of matches.

Yusuke only managed to get 6 punches on Hiei, and Kuwabara 1. They didn't look like they were having fun at all because plenty of fresh bruises covered their bodies, and Hiei looked like he didn't even break a sweat.

Then I heard a sweet small voice ask, "Kuwabara! Are you okay?" I see a blur of blue hair and a blue kimono fly by my as Yukina runs to Kuwabara to see if he is alright. Within moments her beautiful blue light bathes Kuwabara and he looks like he never got the shit beaten out of him today by Hiei.

"Yusuke! How could you let yourself get beaten up so bad!" I notice it's a girl with brown hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. I am completely surprised when she slaps him, I mean what the hell? Why did she slap him? "I can't believe you! You know you're not supposed to let yourself get beaten up!

He just winces at the blow and tries to console her.

"That's Keiko," Kurama stage whispers to me, "obviously you know Yukina," a girl with blue hair and pink bubblegum eyes with a pink kimono on approaches Kurama, "and this is the lovely Botan, the grim reaper," he's smiles when he talks about her I notice. I look more closely at Botan and her cheery disposition, and it dawns on me...

"You're the girl that kidnapped me!"

**What could that possibly mean? Who knows! I won't until I write the next chapter ^_^**

**Once again love for Pandapop and KatiexHiei.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (btw, my hands feel like they are going to kill me for typing so much ^_^')**


End file.
